the Beginning of Everything
by mildetryth
Summary: The day after Harry's birth. The Marauders visit the happy couple but others show up too. Please R & R!


**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything underneath.**

**P.S. I rated it K+ just for the swear words and curses.**

The bell rang.

"I'll go and get it!" the young man with untidy black hair and glasses said. He stood up from the chair.

"Thanks," the woman of his age with the magnificent green eyes smiled. "He's finally asleep and I'm deadly tired." In contrary to the man, who was completely dressed, she wore her nightgown and a bathrobe. She looked very tired and lay on the canopy.

The man smiled back and walked to the hall. The moment he opened the door a handsome man with hair as black as the other man stormed in. He grinned broadly and had several bottles in his arms. "Prongs!"

"Hi Padfoot," the man called Prongs replied, a twinkle in his brown eyes. Padfoot was followed by two men. The first one was very little, hardly larger than a child of fourteen, with small, watery eyes, and thin, colourless hair. "How are you, Prongs?" he said with a high-pitched voice.

"I'm fine, Wormtail," Prongs smiled. "Hi Moony, did you come too?"

The last man smiled, weariness in his calm, blue eyes. His clothes were shaggy and clearly often mended, however very neatly done. His hair started to show light grey stripes, although he wasn't older than the others.

"How's the mother?" Padfoot asked cheerful, his white teeth glittering in a grin that seemed unable to disappear.

"She's fine. She's in the living room now."

"Let's go there then!" And he dragged his friend along, Wormtail sprinting after them and Moony quietly following.

"Hello Lily! How is the sexiest mother alive!" Padfoot exclaimed, hugging the woman on the canopy after setting his bottles on the table.

Lily opened one eye and answered: "I'd be fine if a certain someone didn't make so much noise. Hi Peter, Remus," she said towards the other two men. She made place on the canopy and Prongs joined her. Peter/Wormtail and Remus/Moony shove by a chair while Padfoot chuckling rummaged in a cupboard, taking five glasses. It was clear they had been in the house before.

"Merlin's beard, I can't believe you have a baby!" Padfoot said happily, placing the glasses on the table. "And I certainly was surprised to hear I'm the godfather!"

"So was I," Lily said, exaggerated sighing, whereupon Prongs threw his head in his neck and roared with laughter.

Padfoot didn't care about what she had said and started to sing a dirty song and Lily pressed her hands against her ears. "Please, Sirius! I've been in pain whole day yesterday and I'd like some rest!" she said teasing.

"Oh, you've heard nothing yet," Remus smiled. "You should've heard him yesterday."

"Where you together then?" asked Prongs, lying an arm around Lily's shoulders. Sirius got a chair too.

"Yes. I was in the Leaky Cauldron because-" Remus hesitated. "I work on Diagon Alley now and I was staying there."

"I was there too," Peter added. "I had been shopping and it was a little late when I got back."

"Anyway," Remus continued. "I and Peter got James's letter at the same time, and we're just drinking on your luck, when suddenly Padfoot burst in, shouts he gives the entire room a beer while he waves with your letter. When he saw us, he joined us, and… I reckon he must've drunk five bottles empty by himself. He's sung _very_ false, and the object of this song is nothing compared with those of last night."

Sirius pulled a face but still grinned. Peter squeaked: "I reckon it wasn't until three a.m. we managed to get him in bed."

"And then he started to snore," Remus added with a grin. "That was even worse."

Prongs and Lily burst out laughing. Sirius was just threatening to throw one of the bottles at Remus when the bell rang again.

"I'll get it," Prongs said again.

"Thanks, James," Lily said tenderly. The others started to talk as he left the room. He opened the door and exclaimed: "Professor!" He grinned broadly.

For him stood a long, old man, with a silver beard and half-moon spectacles that stood low on his long, crooked nose. He wore strange clothes, a purple cloak and boots. But the most extraordinary of him were his light blue eyes, which sparkled and glittered and were very much alive. "Goodmorning, James," his warm, friendly voice said. "I hope I don't disturb you and Lily…"

"Of course not. We just have a visit of Sirius, Remus and Peter. Would you care to join us?"

"That's very friendly of you. Well I suppose I could stay for a moment, if you don't mind that Severus comes in too."

He gestured towards a man behind him who James hadn't noticed before. His smile faltered. The man was of his age, with long, greasy black hair and a hooked nose. They stared at each other with clear revulsion.

"You see," the Professor resumed, "I'd like to see the child, if it's not too much trouble."

"Oh, do you know already about that?" James said surprised. "I only sent word to Sirius, Remus and Peter last night."

"Oh, I catch some things," the Professor said airily. "How's the baby?"

"Wonderful," James gloated. "We called him Harry."

"Hey, Prongs!" yelled Sirius' voice. "Tell 'em to come in and party too, or send 'em away, 'cause I'm gonna open this bottle!"

James chortled and stepped aside, so the welcome and not-welcome guest could enter.

They went to the living room. When the Professor came in, everybody looked pleasantly surprised and Sirius was already saying: "Hi, professor Dumbledore, want some wine too?" when Severus entered.

Everybody looked surprised again, but now rather unpleasantly. Remus looked away without meeting the dark, cold eyes and Sirius turned to James, who, after getting two more chairs, sat next to Lily again. "Couldn't you leave the vermin outside?" Sirius said aloud.

The vermin's eyes glittered. "If the dog may be inside, why not me, Black?" he said lazily, gesturing towards Remus.

Remus became red and stared at the ground. Lily and James looked at each other and then Lily shot an I-don't-like-him-either-but-if-you-don't-behave-I'll-kick-you-out look towards Sirius while James send an if-you-say-that-again-I-won't-care-whom-you're-with-I'll-just-kill-you look towards Severus, who was already receiving a look of professor Dumbledore. Peter just watched them all, apparently too afraid to utter a word.

"I'm so sorry to bump into you like this, Lily," Dumbledore apologized after a heavy silence. "But I was taking Severus to Hogwarts when I heard the good news and I wanted to congratulate you."

Lily smiled thankfully. "Thank you, professor, that's very kind of you. Would you like something to drink?" she added, remembering her manners.

"Why not?" Dumbledore said. "That wine looks delicious."

She turned, with great effort, towards Severus and said, stiffly polite: "You too something, Severus?" He merely nodded.

She made a movement to get up when James stopped her. "You're tired," he said fondly. "I'll get it."

"No mate," Sirius said at his tour. "_I'll_ get it. Stay with your lady." He disappeared for a moment, returning with two glasses, in which he purred some of the contents of the bottle, while conversation started. He reached Dumbledore a glass and walked grinning over to Severus.

"Here Snape," he said, handing him over the glass. Snape looked inquisitively at him and was about to take it when Remus' soft voice sounded.

"Don't you dare, Sirius."

"I'm not doing anything!" Sirius exclaimed, spinning around.

Remus looked at him. "I don't know what you've put in that glass, but don't you dare to let him drink it."

Sirius grumbled and took the glass away, muttering: "You spoil all the fun, Moony."

"Wash it twice, Sirius," Lily called after him. "I don't want to be turned in anything because you forget to wash it."

"Yeah," Sirius' irritated voice said from the kitchen. Remus continued to stare at the floor, but Dumbledore quickly took him in the conversation. When Sirius came back and joined in, it almost became cosy.

After some time, Lily even could ask Severus why he was with Dumbledore.

Severus, or Snape, like she had called him, smirked. "Well, Evans, I'm accepted as teacher on Hogwarts." There fell a silence for a moment, which only Dumbledore seemed to fail to notice it.

Finally James spoke. "You got to be joking."

"I'm not joking, Potter. I'm going to teach Potions."

"Man," Sirius said open-mouthed. "That school's _really_ going to pieces."

"Sirius," James muttered.

"No, really! I mean, I'm so sorry for those kids!"

"Maybe I could make you something to make your mouth less big, Black," Snape smoothly suggested. "It seems to be one of your minor problems."

Sirius glared at him for a moment. "Then put it on your nose too."

Snape was about to reply when James hurried to start the conversation again.

After some time, Sirius was getting pretty cheerful, not because he had to much drinks, but just because he wasn't a person who could be angry long, and he said happily: "Merlin's beard, it's two years ago after we graduated, James and Lily have a baby, we all got a house and even Snape gots a job!"

On Remus' face there appeared a rather strained, ironic smile, and Lily and James immediately asked what was the matter. "I'm fired," he muttered.

"What!" Sirius sputtered, almost spilling wine.

"Last morning. Business has been getting worse, Thompson said." He smiled bitterly. "Strange I didn't notice that, while I stood behind the till."

"You don't mean-" Lily said softly. Dumbledore looked at Remus, who didn't meet anyone's gaze.

"What did you expect, Lily?" he said, still restrained smiling. "His son finds out, tells the boss, and then… well, then the business goes bad."

"That's it," Sirius said, abruptly standing up. "I'm going to talk to that Thompson. That's- God damn it- already your seventh jobin two years!"

"And I'm coming with you," James said, his mouth a thin line. "I'll talk to that son of his. Didn't you tell he already had been threatening you to tell his old man?"

"And I'll help a bit," Peter added.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Lily exclaimed. She also got to her feet. Sirius and James were alreadylooking for arguments to defend their decision, when she added: "I'll go to the son. You three go to the father."

James grinned broadly, Peter actually squeaked with delight and Sirius exclaimed: "Bloody hell, Lily, if you weren't married to James, I'd marry you!"

Remus looked helplessly to Dumbledore for a moment, who slightly nodded. Remus turned to the four again. "I guess Harry'll helped a lot," he said with an icy edge in his voice, "If his parents and godfather are all in Azkaban."

They immediately sat down again, looking crestfallen. "It's not fair," Sirius grumbled.

"Don't worry," Remus smiled. "I'll get by. I always have before." He robbed in his tired eyes for a moment.

There fell- again- an awkward silence, only Dumbledore hummed a light tune. Suddenly there was a scream from upstairs.

"Harry!" Lily exclaimed and hurried off.

They heard her bump up the stairs and rush in the room. After some time it became quiet again and they heard her slowly descend the stairs. When she came in, she wore a little boy, covered in sheets, in her arms. The smile on her face was warm and tender and her eyes shone. Harry laughed and snatched at the bright red lock of hair from his mother. Then he looked around with big, inquisitive eyes, like to say: "What are you staring at? That's just my mom."

"He gots your eyes, Lily," Dumbledore smiled.

"Fortunately, he doesn't look like his dad," Sirius grinned as he got on his feet to examine his godchild a little closer. James chuckled.

"He looks beautiful," Remus agreed and Peter congratulated the new parents.

"Here, hold him for a moment," Lily said to Sirius. "He's your godchild, after all." Sirius carefully took the child over and sat down again. Harry stared at the newcomer with indeed very green eyes and crowed with delight when he got Sirius' fingers to toss around.

"May I see him?" Dumbledore asked politely and he bowed over the child. He was again surprised stared at, but it was with a friendly interest, as if to say: "I don't know why you're staring at me like that, but I don't mind.".

After some time James took over, and he and Lily brought together their son upstairs. Harry gave them all a look like to say: "Nice meeting you all, but I'd like some sleep now." and then leaned satisfied against his mother.

"Harry," he heard a voice whisper above him as he fell asleep. "Our Harry."

**Okay, what do you think? It may be at the end a little forced and boring, but it wasn't easy to write. I hope someone writes a review on this, because my other two stories (that didn't went about Harry Potter at all) have only four reviews (I must be terrible! Sniff). Oh, yeah, I know Snape only got his job a few months before Lily and James were killed, but otherwise he wouldn't have been in the story! Please review! **


End file.
